One and Only
by sparklylulz
Summary: AU/AH. The idea that she would ever pick Loki over Thor was absolutely ridiculous. -Loki/Jane.


**a/n: **Moaaar AU romcom. I admit I really like the idea of Loki just in the modern society without all the gods business, it's fun to play with. This is so cheesy and silly it's ridiculous but I can't say I'm sorry. So... uh on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I will never claim to own anything you recognize. Title and quote come from the ever talented Adele. Also: Tense shifts, I suck at not doing those. I beg your forgiveness for any mistakes.**

–

_**'one and only'**_

_'You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day,  
>Lose myself in time just thinking of your face.<br>God only knows why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go.  
>You're the only one that I want'<em>

–

"_Insufferable asshole. _Just who does he think he is?" Jane seethed to Darcy as they made their way down the crowded streets of Boston, the cool winter air whipping red into their cheeks. Darcy was only half listening, considering she had heard this tirade at least five times over the past month alone. She momentarily contemplated whether she should stop for a hotdog while Jane continued speaking.

"I mean, I have two Master Degrees! I went to _Dartmouth _for god's sake! I should not have to put up with this!" She was flailing her hands in a pretty comical way, but Darcy dared not laugh- Jane sort of put the fear of god in her at moments like this.

"He's your boss, Jane. There's not much you can do if you aren't going to quit." The younger woman said gently, knowing that would shut her friend up. Sure enough, Jane stopped mid sentence and looked over at Darcy incredulously.

"I can't quit! I worked hard to get that job. I'd just like a little more respect." She said calmly, following Darcy to a hotdog vendor's stand. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the hotdogs, but felt some of her anger receding.

After a moment, Jane realized Darcy was throwing her a rather dubious look, something that tended to happen a lot when Jane was discussing work. Of course, Jane was a quite a bit higher up in the law firm than Darcy, who seemed to be permanently stuck in the mail room. Really, she didn't see why Jane complained so much; at least _she_ didn't smell like cardboard when she went home at the end of the day. That smell tended to end any sort of mood her boyfriend might be in.

"What?" Jane asked waspishly, pulling her coat tighter around her slender frame. Darcy pursed her lips for a moment before speaking.

"I think the real reason you won't quit is that you want a chance at our _actual _boss' ass." She smirked, one dark eyebrow raising up in a manner of taunting.

"I hardly find _Odin _attractive." Jane rolled her eyes but Darcy reached over to smack her, almost dropping her hot dog in the process.

"You know I meant Thor, bitch. You know, the one who actually is in line to _own_ the company? Loki's just another lawyer." She spoke, mouth full of food, causing Jane to cringe slightly in disgust. Darcy was generally always that unladylike, but Jane couldn't ever quite get used to the food thing. Being Jewish, the hotdogs tended to gross her out the worst.

"Oh stop cringing at my dinner and face the truth. You want Thor to notice you, but with the amount you and Loki bicker, it's not really a surprise that half the mailroom thinks you're secretly dating!" Her words caused Jane to freeze in the middle of the side walk, her jaw dropped.

"They think that I would- That he_- What?_" Darcy just chuckled and pushed Jane back into motion towards their shared apartment building.

As Jane said goodbye to Darcy she reflected on her words, wondering why on earth _anyone_ would think that she and Loki Laufeyson could ever date. They didn't exactly make it a secret how much distaste they held for each other. Jane had always found his charming brother, Thor, very attractive. Unfortunately he was rarely in the actual office, considering he was about to take over the company entirely within the coming year.

The idea that she would ever pick Loki over Thor was absolutely ridiculous.

–

Jane was a good worker; she was never late, she did everything asked of her, and she rarely asked for anything in return. She had graduated top of her class with every honor and immediately had known where she wanted to work. The law office of Odin & Sons was well renowned for their ability to win nearly every case, which was made possible by the silver tongue of Odin's stepson, Loki. Word travelled fast around campus and Jane had set her sights and never looked back.

Loki Laufeyson had been who Jane was most interested in meeting prior to her interview, as she held him in particular in high regard. Rumors of his conquests in the courtroom were famous and his methods were unparalleled. It was quite a disappointment when she _did_ meet him though, considering he was a cocky ass who didn't like to share. She was sure this had something to do with daddy issues, since it was not kept quiet around the building that Loki felt he deserved to inherit the business and not Thor.

"Ms. Foster, you're looking a little pasty this morning, did you not sleep well last night?" The familiar silk voice greeted her as she entered the workroom to grab some coffee before her first client was due in.

Loki's lean body was resting on the door frame, his dark suit making him look even more angular- if that were even possible. The raven haired man was attractive, his long dark locks contrasting with his pale skin and bright green eyes, but Jane tended to push _those_ thoughts to the back of her mind. He was technically her boss, but more importantly he was a complete jerk.

"I slept just fine, Loki, not that it's particularly any of your business." She bit back, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips and eyeing the man across from her with contempt. This morning routine had been perfected over the first few months Jane had worked in the office and now it seemed wrong to not have the exchange everyday.

The slender man had a light smile on his lips as he turned from her and strode out into the hallway, leaving Jane to enjoy her morning coffee in peace. That peace, however, didn't last very long as another man made his way into the workroom. Thor was an impressive man, tall and broad, with his short blonde hair and handsome face. It would be impossible not to undress him with her eyes as he made his way to the coffee pot. Jane quickly moved away from the machine.

"Excuse me, sir." She all but squeaked, before mentally slapping herself. Thor laughed with his deep voice and eyed Jane.

"You can call my father 'sir.'" He grinned genially, "And who might you be?" He asked kindly and Jane felt that it was a miracle she didn't drop her cup of coffee then and there.

"Jane Foster. I work with your brother." She added hastily and Thor nodded knowingly, his wide blue eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lights.

"Ah yes, he's mentioned you several times." Jane felt her heart drop at his words, mentally plotting ways to murder Loki, "It takes quite a lot to impress my brother, Jane, but you managed to do it within the first meeting." It was a fairly large struggle to not let her jaw drop from incredulity in front of this charming and devastatingly handsome man.

"Well, I must be going, but I hope to see you soon, Miss Foster." Jane could only nod as he retreated from the small room, but once he was out of earshot she closed her eyes and let out a squeal.

–

Loki paced his steps quickly and carefully towards his office, the smile still lining his lips lightly before he saw one of the banes of his existence exit the elevator. He tried to duck into a spare room to avoid being noticed, but Thor's voice rang out to him before he could disappear.

"Brother! How good it is to see you again!" Loki wasn't sure why his brother always spoke like someone stuck in the pages of a history book, but there were many things about Thor that Loki didn't even want to begin to understand.

"Yes, I had heard you would be dropping in today." The younger brother spoke calmly, straightening his cuffs.

"I just had a good chat with that Jane Foster you're always going on about." Thor said excitedly and Loki felt like dropping his face into his hands. His life was suddenly fast approaching disaster. "She is very attractive." And suddenly Loki decided he needed a drink.

Unfortunately Thor was the most oblivious person to ever walk the face of the earth and so he followed his brother without question to the large office bearing Loki's name. The amber liquid hit his throat in a fashion he was unaccustomed to this early in the morning. The idea of Thor and Jane made him feel like throwing or punching something, possibly both.

"Do you think I should invite Jane out to dinner with me this week?" The booming voice was giving Loki a migraine. He rubbed his temples in a exasperated manner before looking up at his brother's child like face filled with curiosity.

"Oh I don't know, she's quite an independent woman." He said cautiously, "And she's stubborn, she could argue with a wall." His argument was flimsy and he knew it, dreading the solution his brain had come up with.

"Oh, brother, I am quite used to that. Just look at Sif, I've known her for my entire life and she's stubborn as a mule." Loki chose not comment on the fact that Thor had in essence called his childhood friend a barnyard animal. Instead he allowed the mischievous look he sometimes wore to line his face once more.

"Then by all means, ask her out, however I must insist that you wait a few days until we settle this large case so that Jane may think more clearly when you ask." He said gently and Thor nodded with this, agreeing almost at once.

"Of course, Loki. Thank you for your counsel, brother."

–

At first Jane was certain the flowers were delivered to the wrong apartment. The large bouquet of white roses resting outside her door had been a surprise to find early on Saturday morning. Jane had always loved roses, her father and mother exchanged them often when she was a child. She was also not ignorant of what white roses could signify. These were not ordinary, store bought flowers, however, they were large blooms, seemingly fresh cut from someone's garden. It didn't strike her as something Thor would do.

There was a card attached with green calligraphy spelling out, _**"I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon your hand I love so well."**_

Her brow wrinkled, how could this person possibly know that _A Midsummer Night's Dream _was her favorite of Shakespeare's plays? She lifted the vase carefully into her apartment, staring at the card, trying to find a name she knew would not be there. There was no explanation for the roses appearance but Jane didn't really care, it was such a kind gift, the kind girls dream about as children.

Being a creature of habit was comforting to Jane, so every Saturday night she spent in the park nearest to her apartment. In the summer it was a good place to go to enjoy a good book and in the winter Jane was known to go ice skating or simply watch the elderly couples stroll under the twinkling Christmas lights lining the trees. She secretly hoped she would be part of one of those couples when she was older.

"Enjoying the cold air, Miss Foster?" Jane jumped up from her bench to see Loki standing to the right of her, his eyes bright in the lights dancing in the treetops. His nose was red and Jane tried very hard to resist making a reindeer joke.

"Yes, but I don't see why you're here. Don't you have elderly to torment or candy to steal from small children?" She quipped, raising an eyebrow at him and was surprised to hear him laugh. In all of her time with him she had never heard so much as a chuckle pass his lips.

"That's my week night schedule; I do enjoy weekends occasionally." He smirked back and Jane found herself smiling. Loki didn't look much at all like his usual self, he had replaced his usual sleek suit with dark jeans and a grey peacoat. The green scarf wrapped around his neck made him seem even more pale, but his black hair fell in his face loosely instead of being slicked back. Jane suddenly found herself rather hot around the collar.

"So do you enjoy ice skating, Jane Foster?" He asked after a few moments and Jane briefly wondered what dimension she was in and what had happened to her real boss.

"You're looking at the second place champion of my hometown's competition." She said proudly and Loki snorted. She crossed her arms at him in irritation, "What's so funny?" She asked crossly.

"I was simply unaware that you had ever gotten second place in anything." He laughed, not unkindly and Jane smiled back at him.

"The girl who won first place had a mother on the judging panel." She shrugged to which Loki's broad smile, rarely seen by those who weren't his mother, stunned Jane.

"Then surely you would do me the honors of showing off your great skills, unless of course, you're not as good as you say." His words did just what he intended and Jane narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the ice rink.

"You'll be eating your words soon, _sir_." She threw at him sarcastically, not noticing the expression of fondness on Loki's angular face.

–

"Admit it, you suck at skating." Jane laughed as she watched the slender man cautiously propel himself over the ice. He looked like a frightened child as his wobbled uncoordinatedly on his feet. "The great Loki Laufeyson, most feared lawyer in the North East, is afraid of _ice_." He glared at her words and pushed himself towards her.

"I resent that statement," He spoke calmly, "I am the most feared lawyer _in the world_." His childish words caused Jane to really _look_ at him for the first time. He was not what she had believed him to be for so long that it was very disconcerting.

She spun around him to which he uttered a mumbled, _"Show off." _She cautiously took one of his hands, her heart thudding in her chest at how his gloved fingers felt beneath her own. "It's easy if you'd stop being such a big baby." He allowed her to pull him along slowly her hand wrapped firmly around his own.

"I have a question." Jane asked after a long while of silent skating, her eyes glancing up to his handsome face. He raised an eyebrow which she took as permission to ask her query or that's what's she took from it.

"Why are you such an asshole at work?" He winced at her wording but didn't stop gliding with her.

"Fair question." He said slowly, "I suppose it's because no one ever got anywhere by being nice." His shoulders shrug and the feeling gives her chills because of how close their bodies are. His fingers are still in hers and she looks over at him with an expression of sadness.

"Don't give me that look. I know that my personality can leave much to be desired on occasion, but I am not that man all the time." He wasn't looking at her now, "Plus it helps employees stay in line if I'm the Grinch all year." He concludes, smiling over at her.

"Funny, I'd think you were more a Scrooge than a Grinch." She winked, causing him to let out a low growl.

"I am cutting your pay." He retorted and she rolled her eyes, "Like you could afford to lose me." He had to agree with her there.

–

Loki followed Jane through the streets of the familiar town, both wandering just enjoying having company for a chance. Loki generally spent his Saturday nights alone because he hadn't really been in control of his heart in quite sometime; for Jane it was because she hadn't found anyone worthy of her time, until the white roses popped up on her doorstep, seemingly contradicting her previous thoughts.

As they passed a sign post one piece of paper caught her eye. The advertisement for _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ was on a truly frightening shade of orange paper, but Jane plucked it from the pole, causing Loki to smile. If she had been paying closer attention she would have noticed that gleam of mischief in the green eyes of the man to her right.

"Ah yes, Shakespeare." Loki said quietly, "We cannot fight for love, as men may do; We should be wood and were not made to woo." His words struck her like a hammer fell and she looked up at him her mouth open.

"You sent the flowers!" She spoke suddenly feeling like the entire world had turned upside down on her.

"Yes." He said simply, looking down at her face, pink with the cold. She was beautiful, always beautiful.

"Just '_yes_'? What the hell kind of response is that!" She asked, still trying to work out if she was actually dreaming or not.

Loki smiled, not hurt by her response. "An accurate one. I cut the flowers from my personal greenhouse and had them sent to you. I trusted you could decipher their meaning." He said quickly, his eyes boring into her own.

"How did you know about this?" She brandished the orange flyer, her eyes wandering over his face in pure curiosity.

He grabbed her wrist to stop the flailing. "If you do not stop waving that alarming shade of color in my face I shall be blinded. As to your question, at your office your copy is the most worn book on your shelf as well as being the only book I have ever noticed on your desk that is not a tome on law." He spoke matter of factly, smiling at her.

Jane had the distinct idea that her brain may actually turn to mush. "You.. you notice my books? Why?" She asked suddenly, her eyebrows practically at her hairline.

He stepped closer to her, his gloved fingers reaching down to stroke her face. "I am not the most agreeable man, but that does not mean I can not appreciate true beauty when I come across it, Jane."

She wasn't sure if it was the proximity of his body to hers, or his words, or the way her name fell from his lips like the most cherished word he'd ever spoken, but she suddenly found her lips against his and his shocked but eager response left her breathless.

"I've been in love with you since you first entered my office looking for a job." He said finally, thankful to admit the truth. She gave him a soft smile.

"I think I was in love with you before I even met you. Of course I forgot that when you decided to be a huge ass everyday." She smirked, running a hand through his long hair; he sighed and leaned into her touch eagerly.

"You weren't exactly the kindest person either, love." He grinned and she reached up to silence him with another kiss.

–

When the letter with Thor's name appeared on her desk, Jane promptly laughed and dropped it in her wastebasket before sending a wave at her passing boyfriend. Loki sent her a mischievous wink and Jane couldn't help but grin at the trashed letter.

The idea that she would ever pick Thor over Loki was utterly ridiculous.


End file.
